


When the phone rings, picking up might just change your life.

by Olicity_98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Friendship, Love, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_98/pseuds/Olicity_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go follow me on instagram @olicity_98</p><p>Felicity woke to a phone call. Oliver. He was drunk at the night club Pink. He needs her and she would be there for him even if she has to dodge a couple of neighbours and trashcans. The night may end differently and there relationship is tested. Can they ever get past this? Will it ruin there relationship or further it more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the phone rings, picking up might just change your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos

Felicity woke up startled. She heard the ring tone of her phone. A small, yet noticeable light came shooting out of her phone, lighting the still dark room. She thought about letting it ring, but then realized quickly that it could be Dig or Oliver, what if either one of them were hurt. She knew she could not live with herself if she found out later that they were hurt but she had not picked up on her phone.  
She blindly reached across of her queen sized bed to her bed side table. Felicity had to take a couple of seconds rummaging over her glasses and trying not to knock over one of the photo frames that were on the side.  
As she looked at the phone she quickly looked away the light was very blinding up close. The ring kept going so she slowly looked at her phone, letting her eyes adjust to the light and grasped that the photo above the name was none other than Oliver Queen. It was a beautiful photo. It was of the both of them. He was wearing his suit but his tie hung loosely around his neck as she slide into his side, taking a quick unknown Selfie of them both.  
When she saw his name she swiftly opened up her phone, putting in the password and pressing the green butting on the right. Felicity then placed the phone to her ear listening for Oliver to speak first. The only thing that could be heard was the loud music of what she supposes is a night club. Why in the heavens would Oliver need her now? He was in a night club for god’s sake!  
Her on going thoughts were shut off as Oliver’s rough voice came through her speaker. “’Licity, You there?” He shouted over the loud noise of what she thought was a Justin Bieber song. “Please, I need you. God I always need you, you’re amazing, brilliant and remarkable”  
He was cut off by felicity screeching “Oliver, Are you drunk?” When no answer came she assumed she was right and asked “Ok, Look I’m going to come pick you up just give me 10 minutes, Where are you?” He replied with “I don’t know um the sign said something like pink…”  
She knew what he meant. She never went to a lot of clubs when she first arrived but she about this place. The pink. She thought it was weird but then again she had heard worse names than that. It was just a few miles away from verdant actually. She hung up telling him she be there soon.  
She threw the covers of herself nearly as fast as the flash and turned on her bedroom light filling the room with a need brightness to get dressed. She snatched her boxer shorts from the floor and put them on, this was followed by her old ratted out MIT jumper while taking her small leather jacket from her wardrobe, placing it on her arms ready for when it is needed in the cold night air.  
From a faraway view she looked alright. She grabbed her phone and one of her set of keys and rushed out of the small apartment. She flew down the stairs taking off like a rocket and she might of fell down once but she picked herself up never stopping her on going pace.  
When she did eventually reach her car she had dodged her pain in the backside neighbour who needed help going down the stairs and nearly ran into the trash can. She unlocked her red mini copper and jumped in, turning the ignition the car roared to life. She looked behind her reversing as safely and soundlessly as she could. She was not willing to lose another mini for Oliver Queen.  
Felicity then drove round and through the underground tunnel leading out onto the road. The road was bare and silent the only sound to be heard was the slight purr of her mini as she fastened her speed. She did not need anyone getting pictures of Oliver Queen drunk. That would be a disaster tomorrow and the PR would have her head.  
She arrived outside of the club. It was bursting to life. The line to the club was longer than the first computer ever invented and that was long. Luckily she was known as Oliver Queens sectary (EA) even though everyone thought they were sleeping together she could still get in where ever she wanted. The bouncer looked at her as she strode up cutting the line in a confident walk.  
Understanding crossed his face as he stood straighter opening the door for her letting her through. The door shut behind her, the bang of the door could not be heard over the noise of the music blasting from the speakers which stood high above the rest of the crowd.  
She looked around the rest of the club watching the dancing of the bodies as they rubbed against each other creating friction to heat up the space around them. She looked from face to face looking for the sharp cut of Oliver’s jaw and the piecing blue eyes that stood out from anyone else’s. When she could not find him in the sea of bodies she turned around her eyes cutting across to the bar. Where was he?  
Just as she thought that she felt a tug at her shoulder as a man with tired eyes and a grey beard spoke to her. He was telling her that Oliver was in the back and he was told to look out for her. He grabbed her hand and Felicity followed blindly behind him as she was taken through door after door until finally they reached a room where behind the wood oak doors stood Oliver Queen.  
His cocky smile in place as he waved a thanks to the old man and grasped her up into his arms. At first she tensed and Oliver sensed this because he started to stoke her arms causing her to relax. He pulled back slightly their faces so close they were breathing each other’s air in.  
How she would love for him to kiss her but she smelt the alcohol on his breath and she bet if she kissed him in that moment she would taste it on his lips as well. So she slowly looked around and pushed her hand into Oliver’s.  
Felicity turned and started to walk all ready knowing the way out, the way to the exit. He let go of her wrists and placed his large hands on her hips covering the skin that had been left open from the state of the MIT jumper. As he touched her bare skin she felt a tingle run up her spine as his roughened hands burned her skin with each slight movement.  
They reached her car in no time and somehow she managed to push him into the passenger seat. She rounded her car and sat there. Since she had arrived they had not said a thing. The engine roared and she rode off into the night with Oliver beside her wordless.  
As she was about to go on a babble to fill the silence he placed his hands on hers and as she looked into his eyes in surprize she only saw the amount of thanks he believes he owes her. She squeezes his hand tightly, she might never say it aloud but she was sure as hell in love with this man. Not Ollie Queen, not Oliver Queen not the hood or the green arrow but all of him, Oliver.  
They arrive not five minutes later, their hands still in twined together. Both holding on, not wanting to let go. She lets go and opens her door taking a deep breath she pulls herself together and steps out of the car. She rounds the car at the front this time letting him see her and grabbing the door she opens it.  
When he does not move she grabs his shoulders and helps him stand, he leans his weight upon her shoulder and follows her as she slowly but surely makes her way toward the elevator. Although it is further than the stairs she knows that she will not be able to carry him up to the middle floor of her apartment. The time up to the lift is no longer than forty five seconds but it felt like a life time just standing there listening to each other’s breathing, being silent.  
In the next five minutes they were inside her apartment. Felicity stood looking at him checking for injures while he just watches her. Watching her every movement, almost calculating what she might do next. She took his large colossal hand in hers and dragged him towards her bedroom. The room was just like felicity purple walls not too bright but not to dark, the perfect colour.  
On her wardrobe hung a poster of him. Not Oliver Queen though, no of the hood. He looked around taking in the scene in front of him. Felicity pushed him down on the bed as she started to take of his jacket. He let her. She placed all his clothes on the side chair placed next to the bed.  
She leaned him down till his scared back was pressed against the purple and white duvet. She unbuckled his belt and blushed as she realised she was undressing her boss, her friend, her very drunk friend. Oliver pushed his hips up letting her take his pants of leaving him in his black boxers.  
He sat straight up then as if seeing what had happened since he had got here. He stood up to leave but she pushed against his chest, right over his heart, silently telling him to stay and to sit down. She lifted to covers from the heap on the other side of the bed and leaned him down carefully and slowly.  
He held onto her hand as she did this. He just looked up, not watching her, just simple tracing the pattern in carved in the roof. Felicity turned the lamp of at the side of the bed and the room was set back into darkness. Oliver could not see her could not feel her she had let go of his hand. He started to panic where was she? She was his light, he needed her.  
Oliver began to shake so she ran back to him from the door and placed her hand against his shoulder. He clutched on to her like she was his life line as if he was a drowning man and she was his raft. He kept whispering little things. Some could not be heard and others they were as clear as day “’Licity, Please, Stay.” So she did.  
She got under the covers and cradled him. She felt him relax and his harsh breath and whimpers slowly decreased until they all together stopped. She fell asleep, listening to him breathing. He was safe.  
When Oliver awoke he was pressed against a warm body. His hand on her belly, his face in her blond, golden locks. Oliver did not care where he was, all he cared about was this person who slept closely behind him. She was not awake her breathing was still slow and relaxed. He could feel her sigh as she snuggled back into him. He chuckled, quietly not wanting to wait her when his first thought was ‘What a life’  
God what he would give to have her here like this with him every god damn morning. He could not have that though and that’s why he stayed there for a lot longer he could not have that and he knew that. He slipped out from her, already missing her warmth as he slowly walked around her apartment.  
Felicity woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her first thought was what was where did that wonderful heat she felt barely 30 minutes ago? But soon realized that she did not have a boyfriend so who the hell is in her kitchen?  
She quickly placed her glasses on her nose as she grabbed her baseball bat and followed the sounds to…. Oliver. Sitting and eating bacon. He must off sensed her because he invited her to have a piece with his eyes. They didn’t say anything not even when Diggle came to pick them up both together. The ignored what happened and soon things went back to normal. Or did they…..?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave any comments or ideas. Please leave kudos. Thank you!  
> Follow @olicity_98


End file.
